The manipulation and transport of compressed gas bottles or cylinders, whether full or empty, presents its problems due to the awkward configuration and weight of the cylinders. This will be appreciated when it is understood that the larger bottles may stand five feet tall and when filled, weight over 300 pounds. Such a mass, concentrated within a relatively small diameter and an elongated structure, presents an unwieldy body. The most prevalent manner of handling these cylinders comprises the use of a hand truck and wherein the cylinder must be tilted to permit the insertion of the truck foot plate therebeneath, after which the operator must retain control over the cylinder as it and the hand truck is rocked back and then pulled or pushed to its destination. Unloading the cylinder from the hand truck again requires careful manipulation of the cylinder, such as tilting and/or rocking, in order to remove it from the truck foot plate.
With the present invention, an improved gas cylinder device is proposed and which is readily affixed to the neck area of existing cylinders to provide means by which the cylinder may be lifted, transported and even subsequently hung from a rack if desired.